Tragicomedia de la Vida de Sephiroth
by OneHellOfWritter
Summary: S: No puedes darme esto... T: Es cosa mía lo que haga con él. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos de color mako se encontraron con los de ella, púrpura-grises y brillantes. CAP. 4 UP! / Se agradecen sus reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Comienzo

Hola, hola! Bueno, primero una aclaración: Esta historia la tenía en otra cuenta de la cual perdí el acceso; por lo que la empezaré nuevamente aquí. Espero que les agrade.

-Pero, papá!

-Ya basta! Sólo se quedará un tiempo, creo que puedes ayudarme un poco con tu reticencia, no lo crees?

-Pero...

-Hazlo por mi, sí?

-Vale...

-Esa es mi mujercita!

-Taiga?

-Eh?

-Te pasa algo?

-No es nada...

-Hmph... Como sea...

El hombre peliplateado volvió a atender su papeleo en el escritorio. Su acompañante era bajita y muy delgada. El cabello rojo intenso con las puntas blancas caia sobre su hombro derecho mientras iba a sentarse al otro lado del escritorio.

-Sólo recordaba viejos tiempos, Seph...

Sephiroth alzó una ceja sin mirarla.

-Preferiría olvidarlos...

Taiga se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

-Eres un tonto sin remedio...

-Hmph...

-Sephiroth POV-

Hojo... Él era mi padre... Era un poco desequilibrado, pero mi padre al fin. Acababa de cumplir los 12 años hacía poco y ya me abandonaba en un pueblucho de quinta, según el, porque ahí habitaba uno de los más hábiles guerreros y una de las comunidades más intrigantes de humanos (a la cual nunca le habían dejado echarle el guante, claro).

Caminaba por un bosque poco espeso con una maleta y mi orgullo por los suelos. Que indignante! Yo? Un miembro de SOLDADO rebajado a vivir en un pueblo!

Ya estando cerca de la entrada (le llamaban ''entrada'' a un arco de piedra con unas lamparas sencillas a los lados!), divisé a un hombre, alto, delgado, con el largo cabello rojo atado en una coleta y vestido de blanco discutir tranquilamente con una chiquilla bajita y enclenque de cabello igualmente rojo y que objetaba acaloradamente.

-Pero, papá!

-Ya basta! Sólo se quedará un tiempo, creo que puedes ayudarme un poco con tu reticencia, no lo crees?

-Pero...

-Hazlo por mi, sí?

-Vale...

-Esa es mi mujercita!

Me acerqué y el hombre me miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah! Tu debes ser Sephiroth! Bienvenido! Yo soy Kai y ella es mi hija Taiga.

-Mantén tus narices fuera de los asuntos de los demás, no nos agradan los forasteros...

-Taiga!- pero ella se alejó corriendo.- Vaya... Lo lamento, ella es un poco... impetuosa... Pero ya se acostumbrará a ! Te enseñaré nuestro hogar y dejaré que te instales.- dijo sonriendo mientras me ponía el brazo delgado pero musculoso en forma paternal en los hombros.

Taiga, eh? Pues vaya genio tenía la cría! Y este tipo... No tiene pinta de ser la gran cosa. Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza a Hojo?!

Espero sus opiniones y reviews! Ojalá lo disfruten n.n


	2. Chapter 2: Algo Que Proteger

Bien, el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero poder actualizar rápidamente. Háganme saber si la historia les agrada, sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir! Ahora, disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p>-Sephiroth POV-<p>

Caminábamos hacia un pequeño prado que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Kai y Taiga. La chiquilla de 12 años era enérgica y altamente irritable, la primera semana de convivencia fue horrible. En cuanto al entrenamiento, había sido sólo meditación y estiramientos. Según Kai, eso era de vital importancia.

Al llegar al centro del prado nos detuvimos y Kai me miró. Llevaba consigo dos largos bastones con una cinta blanca en el centro.

-Ahora, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer.- dijo lanzándome uno de los bastones.

-Así? Sin más?

Este tipo no sabía con quien hablaba...

-No me dirás que tienes miedo...- dijo medio sonriendo.

-Pft...Miedo yo...- murmuré por lo bajo.

Ya le demostraría... Con movimientos rápidos comencé a atacar en cada punto donde se veía vulnerable; pero el muy desgraciado bloqueaba... CON UNA MANO DETRÁS DE LA ESPALDA! Me lancé sobre el en una estocada, él en un movimiento elegante se hizo a un lado y, agitó el bastón hacia mis tobillos derribándome al suelo... Sólo tengo una palabra... HU-MI-LLA-CI-ÓN!

-No sólo ataques por atacar, aprende a leer a tu oponente. Debes ser como el río, fluye alrededor de las rocas, no va contra ellas.

-Metáforas, por qué siempre metáforas?- murmuré por lo bajo mientras me levantaba y me sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

-Porque son la forma más acertada de ver la vida.- me sonrió tranquilamente.

-Tsk...

Después de eso pasamos el resto de la tarde practicando movimientos, muy al estilo de una clase de yoga.

Las semanas transcurrían rápidamente, era todo muy distinto de Midgar. Allá las personas iban y venían siempre con prisa, sin detenerse mucho a nada. Aquí las personas se veían tranquilas, había silencio sólo interrumpido por el sonido de las guitarras y violines cuando les daba por hacer una celebración sólo porque sí. El aire olía fresco y el ambiente era de paz. Las personas simplemente eran felices.

Andaba sumido en mis pensamientos por la placita principal cuando me vi interrumpido al ver a Taiga tropezar y desparramar por el suelo las compras que llevaba. Torpe... Tal como cabía esperar de alguien como ella. Me acerqué más por pena ajena que otra cosa...

-Deberías mirar por dónde caminas...- dije comenzando a ayudarla a levantar todo.

-Y tú deberías mantenerte a raya de los asuntos ajenos.- respondió levantándose... para su mala suerte, lo que llevaba en brazos volvió a caersele.

-Lo que digas...- murmuré levantando el resto de las verduras y demás cosas que llevaba y comencé a andar hacia su casa. Ella simplemente bufó y caminó a mi lado.

Y a partir de ahí, las tensiones entre nosotros habían comenzado a disminuir. Aunque nunca hubo algo de cordialidad entre nosotros, pero era ya algo más aceptable.

El tiempo seguía pasando y, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya había pasado casi un año desde mi llegada. Los entrenamientos se habían hecho cada vez más duros, pero daban sus frutos. Kai me había enseñado una técnica llamada ''octacorte''.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, pero aun te falta mucho por mejorar.- decía Kai tras ver mi técnica utilizada al aire.

-Estoy seguro de que sería mejor si me permitiera usar la Masamune...

-No se trata de eso. Es la energía.

-Uh?

Aquí vamos de nuevo con metáforas.

-Verás, el poder por sí solo no sirve de nada. Debes tener una razón para utilizar ese poder.

-Irrelevante...- susurré.

Kai rió por lo bajo.

-Dime, Sephiroth, tienes algo que proteger?

-Algo... Que proteger?

Qué clase de pregunta se suponía que era esa?!

-No es necesario que me respondas a mi. Sólo hazlo para ti mismo.

Se dió la vuelta y su túnica blanca ondeó tras su espalda mientras se alejaba de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el segundo cap. Espero sea de su agrado. Háganme saber lo que piensan en los reviews! Hasta la próxima!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Madre

Muy buenas! Aquí el siguiente cap! Háganme saber si les va gustando la historia en los reviews!

* * *

><p>Había concluido una de las semanas más agotadoras de entrenamiento que había tenido. Caminaba por el bosquecillo que se encontraba cerca de la ciudadela para distraerme un poco, pensaba en Hojo. Al ver a Taiga y Kai me sentía algo melancólico de pensar que...<p>

-AAHHGG!

Uh? Corrí hacia el lugar de donde había salido el grito. Y sí, para mi mala fortuna, era Taiga... Otra vez.. Atacada por una especie de planta que golpeba con las raíces. Ella estaba de pie frente a la planta, con un rasguño en el rostro y uno de los bastones de Kai en mano.

-Se puede saber que se supone que haces?

Me crucé de brazos.

-Y a ti qué te importa?!- Me gritó dándole la espalda a la planta y haciendo puños sus manos.

Una de las raíces se alzó amenazante tras de ella... La empujé a un lado y le arrebaté el bastón de las manos. Realicé un movimiento y el bastón... Destelló? Y la planta se partió en dos.

Taiga se acercó, sin decir nada y tocó la planta con la punta de los dedos haciéndo que esta ardiera.

-Que dem...?

-Si no la quemo volverá a crecer. Se vuelven plaga si las dejas.

-Cómo hiciste eso?

Había visto muchas cosas en mi corta vida, pero nunca algo así.

-Pues con mi cristal, duh...- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. De hecho, yo no había notado la delicada cadena de plata del cual pendía una gota de cristal con un pequeñísimo gato grabado en su interior, que llevaba a modo de collar.

-Tonterías...- susurré por lo bajo.

Ella me miró con gran intensidad y los brazos cruzados.

-Y tu mamá?- soltó de pronto.

-Eh?

Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Ya me oíste, que pasó con tu mamá?

Me quedé callado unos instantes. No lo esperaba.

-Tú que sabes sobre eso?- dije restándole importancia al asunto.

-Da igual, sólo responde.

Ella seguía mirándome con la misma intensidad.

-Tsk... Su nombre era Jenova... Murió poco después de que yo nací.- resoplé en voz baja.

Me miró unos instantes, como analizándome. Luego me tomó de la muñeca murmurando un leve ''ven''.

Caminamos un largo trecho hasta llegar a una cuevecilla bastante escondida entre las enredaderas que caían en la entrada. Ingresamos y estaba todo muy oscuro, pero al fondo había un resplandor muy leve de color verdi-azul que se iba haciendo más intenso conforme avanzábamos en el serpenteante túnel.

Al final, había una cámara bastante amplia iluminada completamente por una pequeña fuente de mako puro, en las paredes había zonas con mako cristalizado y, adornando el centro de la fuente había lo que parecía una estatua hecha de mako cristalizado de una mujer muy bella de rostro tranquilo, los ojos cerrados y las manos abiertas, como si estuviera recibiéndonos.

-Y esto es...?

-Una fuente de mako, tonto.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero porque me traes aquí?

Odiaba la manera en que trataba de verse más inteligente que yo. Su rostro se apaciguó de su dureza habitual y suspiró caminando hacia la fuente. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la barbilla en el borde de la fuente.

-Es mi mamá...- susurró muy bajito.

-Ella?

Una tumba, tal vez?

-Verás esta aldea está protegida... Por los dioses, si quieres verlo así. Uno de nosotros es elegido para hacer de vínculo entre los dioses y nosotros, cuando la energía vital de esta persona se agota, desaparece. Y alguien debe tomar su lugar. Mi mamá fue la elegida... Ella llora una lágrima por cada nuevo bebé que nace. Ésta lágrima es nuestro cristal. Es la fuente de nuestro poder mágico. Es como lo que ustedes usan como ''materia'', sólo que esta es especial para cada quién.

Suspiró nuevamente y sus ojos se humedecieron. Por qué siempre a mi?! Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado en el suelo.

-Peleando así nunca vas a acabar con esas plantas... Ni con nada en realidad.

-Vete al diablo!- dijo recuperando su rostro adusto.- Papá dice que es mejor que mantenga mi perfil bajo. Las mujeres que pelean no son bien vistas aquí...

-Yo te enseño a defenderte y tu me muestras más de esta aldea. Trato?

Ella lo sopesó unos momentos. En realidad, ni siquiera yo entendía muy bien este ofrecimiento... Pero en fin.

-Trato...- respondió por fin.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina otro cap! Las personas que entran y leen hasta este punto, muchas gracias! Me gustaría conocer su opinión, los estaré leyendo en los reviews. Hasta otra!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Despedida

Público conocedor! Aquí un nuevo capítulo! Dejen un review si les gustaría que continúe la historia. No los entretengo más, más abajo diré lo que tengo que decir. Disfruten!

-Taiga POV-

Caminaba despacio. Mi padre me envió a quemar una pequeña mala-hierba que había crecido en el bosquecillo de nuestra aldea. Odiaba hacer ese tipo de trabajos! Llevaba conmigo uno de los bastones de papá... Por si acaso. Y cuando menos lo pensé estuve frente a ella... Y no era precisamente pequeña. Me rebasaba por una cabeza de altura! Bueno, aunque hay que considerar que yo siempre había sido muy bajita.

La mala-hierba estaba ya lo suficientemente desarrollada como para atacar con las raíces. Pfft... que lata! Me acerqué decidida a aturdirla con un buen golpe cuando una de sus raíces salió de la tierra en frente mío golpeándome la cara y tumbándome al suelo.

-AAHHGG!

No pude reprimir un grito, no era que me hubiera dolido, sino que me tomó desprevenida.

-Se puede saber que se supone que haces?

Perfecto... Sería la burla del muy imbécil... Me miraba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. Me encendí inmediatamente y me levanté enfrentándolo.

-Y a ti que te importa?!

Iba a soltarle un puñetazo en la cara, se lo había ganado. Eso hasta que me empujó y arrebató el bastón. Que se cree?! Pero él no me miraba a mi, sino detrás mío. Y me di cuenta que al descuidarme una raíz había estado a punto de atacarme. Sephiroth partió en dos la planta con el bastón destellando en un solo movimiento. Sólo había visto a papá hacer eso antes.

Me acerqué a la planta he hice mi trabajo: quemarla. Sephiroth me cuestionó incrédulo sobre ese hecho. Le dije vagamente y, por supuesto, no me creyó. Era difícil ver a alguien tan amargado como él. Y fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de que papá nunca me había hablado sobre su mamá.

-Y tu mamá?

-Eh?

-Ya me oíste, qué paso con tu mamá?

Menudo tonto! Es que no alcanzaba a entender mi pregunta?

-Tú que sabes sobre eso?- me dijo agitando una mano y cerrando los ojos, como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más boba del mundo.

-Da igual, sólo responde.

Se quedó unos minutos pensando o tal vez sólo asimilando lo que le había preguntado, hasta que, suspirando, me respondió.

-Tsk... Su nombre era Jenova... Murió poco después de que yo nací.

Lo decía como si no tuviera importancia, pero sus ojos los nublaba una sombra de nostalgia. Honestamente, no sé por qué lo hice. Tal vez fué solo que me identifiqué con él. No importa. El caso es que lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé hasta donde estaba mi madre. Nadie tenía autorizado entrar ahí excepto mi padre, pero yo solía entrar a hurtadillas para verla de vez en cuando.

Aún recordaba ese día. Yo era muy pequeña aún. Pero recuerdo que ella me besó la frente y entró en la cueva que amenazaba con derrumbarse. A partir de ese día, quedábamos sólo papá y yo. Como sea...

-Sephiroth POV-

Un año más había pasado. Acababa de cumplir 14 años. La relación con Taiga seguía siendo bastante tensa, pero al menos ya era más cordial que cuando llegué al pueblo. Ella era muy frágil, pero muy enérgica y muy poco sensible para ser una chica. Había aprendido rápido todo lo que yo le había enseñado a hurtadillas de su padre, y yo a mi vez aprendía cada vez un poco más de esa peculiar comunidad.

Me encontraba entrenando con Kai, estaba de pie con uno de los bastones de Kai en mano y en frente de un tronco clavado en el suelo que fungía como objetivo de prueba.

-Ahora... Intenta el Octacorte.

Respiré profundamente. Era el enésimo intento en semanas. Cuando me sentí preparado, corrí y realicé los movimientos conforme a la técnica. Sin embargo, el tronco seguía en pie... al menos los primeros 5 segundos antes de desmoronarse en varios pedazos.

El orgullo infló mi pecho y miré a Kai. El sonreía, se acercó a mi sosteniendo a Masamune y me la entregó en una reverencia.

-No tengo nada más que enseñarte, mi joven aprendiz.-dijo en tono solemne.

Le devolví la reverencia y tomé a Masamune.

La mañana siguiente, estaba a punto de marcharme, no sin antes despedirme de Taiga y Kai en la entrada.

-Nos veremos pronto.- dije yo a ambos.

-Creo, Sephiroth, que no me equivocaría al decir que ya tienes algo que proteger.- dijo sonriendome con afecto.

-Uh?

El soltó una carcajada. Hice una leve reverencia y comencé a andar.

-Sephiroth!

Me giré y vi a Taiga corriendo hacia mi. Se detuvo y mirándome a los ojos me colocó su collar en el cuello.

-Cuando volvamos a vernos, seré tan fuerte como tú.

-Taiga, no puedes darme esto...-dije comenzando a quitarme el collar. Ella me detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre las mías.

-Lo que haga con él es cosa mía.- dijo sonriéndome.

Mencioné ya lo menuda y bajita que era? Pues me parecía aún más pequeña de lo normal.

-Gracias... Entonces, es un hasta luego.- dije extendiéndo mi mano para estrechar la de ella. Taiga ignoró esto y me abrazó con fuerza.

Pff... Bueno, sólo por esta vez. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y me separé de ella. La miré a los ojos y por primera vez noté lo grandes que eran. El color púrpura-grisáseo brillaba. Le sonreí y me di la vuelta, empezando a andar de vuelta a mi ho... Bueno, al lugar de donde había venido.

Bueno, que les parece? A partir de aquí comienza la historia en ShinRa. Habrá algunos encuentros y personajes de la serie original. Sé que los primeros capítulos fueron algo toscos, pero tienen su razón de ser. Ya se pondrá más interesante. Hasta la otra!


End file.
